Ah, it's a wonderful cat's life!
by PurpleBlueberry
Summary: Cats are free to do whatever they want, whenever they want. But not every cat has this much freedom. LawxOc (Implied DoffyxOC). Rated M for Implied sexual harassing.


**It's a wonderful cat life!**

* * *

Stress, cruel reality, big responsibilities. These are some of the 'demons' that haunt down everyday people, fucking up with their calm lives. Most of them wish that they were someone else, an animal for instance. But the majority of animals have tougher lives than most humans have, fighting constantly for survival, alone in the world, having nothing but their skills to live on.

Not all animals are so stressed though. Being a stray cat means running around aimlessly, hanging with your buddies, messing with people's business, stealing fish and flirting with other cats. A wonderful life, is it not?

But the cats of Sabaody Archipelago share a secret. Every night they turn into normal humans, except from their tails, ears and cute little fangs that give away their nature. If a human witnesses a cat transforming, then he or she can capture the cat and keep it forever.

Trafalgar Law was one of those typical douchebag cats. The hybrid slid between the rooftops with ease, looking around lazily with his gray eyes. It was past midnight and the 'man' was out for his daily stroll. As soon as he reached his location, he sat just below the big window as he did every night. Every cat at Sabaody was talking about her. The one that got caught they named her. It was the pretty girl that lived in the Donquixote mansion, the most impressive building in the district. Due to being held captive, she wasn't able to change back to her cat form, leaving the ears, tail and fangs exposed at all times. They were white like snow, like her perfect skin. Poor thing wasn't even allowed to walk out of the house.

Law had seen her once as he was wandering around with Luffy and Kid. She was sitting on a blond guy's lap, obviously annoyed by his presence. Her short, black hair reflected the sunbeams as she was trying to get away from him. The moment he saw her struggling, Law decided to do something. And so, he visited every night, telling her stories from the city. And he was once again waiting for her.

"Pssst, Law!" A soft voice reached his ears.

"Ah, Serena-ya." He loved the way the name swirled around his tongue. A beautiful name suitable for such a beauty as her. Her pale face looked extremely worried, she was biting her full lower lip and pure panic was in her mesmerizing, golden eyes.

Law considered it as his duty to plant a chaste kiss on her delicate hand."What happened to you?" She asked. Truth, Law had some scratches on his arms but it was nothing special. Just a stupid catfight between Nami and Hancock, something he didn't actually know he had gotten himself into.

"Oh this? 'Tis but a scratch!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Come in, I'll help you."

"Why don't you come outside and dance with me on this beautiful moon?" Law asked, making his voice the way lady kitties died to hear it becoming.

"I can't. What if he comes?" Serena scolded. Law had noticed some signs of abuse on her flawless skin, but he had decided not to mention.

"Him again. Do you really like this life?" Law asked, jumping on her window.

Heh, even her snow-white ears blushed."I do. I am grateful to him. Master saved me. I have a beautiful room, nice clothes, I eat well, sleep well." She pointed at a black leather collar on her neck. The thing even had a golden bell on it."Do you even know how much this costs?"

"I would gladly rip it off with my teeth."

"Stupid. And besides," she folded her arms over her chest,"how will you take care of me if you can't take care of your own self?"

"Despite what humans say, we can only live once. So live your every day as your last one."

"I suppose that truck drivers don't share the same opinion."

"But risking is fun!" Law's eyes were shining with excitement."I chase pigeons, nap when I'm bored and then I can do whatever I want. I can even jump from a mangrove! You know why?"

"Because you're a bloody idiot?"

He chuckled."Because I'm free! What do you do?"

"I read, I have my daily walk in the garden, I eat, sleep and then I _spend _time with Master." He didn't like her tone at all. What was his darling going through?

"Your life is _so_ boring." He offered her his arm."Just for one night, come out with me."

_One night won't hurt, right? And no one will take notice..._ Law was a bit surprised by how firm her grip was. He quickly pulled her out and jumped out, heading for the real world.

* * *

All the years she had been living at Sabaody she had only seen the city from her window or in the rare occasions when she was allowed to be taken outside. But still, she was only allowed to go to the 'civilized' areas. The Lawless zone turned out to be...amazing, not dangerous and scary as everyone threatened her it was. Filled with happy hybrids, dancing and laughing, not caring about tomorrow.

"What is this?" She asked with wide eyes.

"A pigeon." Law said, failing to hide his smile. She was truly inexperienced.

"It's pretty." She said softly as she walked closer to the white bird. Most of those around them roared into laughter when the bird suddenly flew away, scaring Serena shitless."What kind of sorcery is this?"

"Hello. You are new aren't you?" Two girls approached her. One had long orange hair and the other raven."We are Nami and Robin." The orange haired spoke.

"My name is Serena. I'm a pet." Upon hearing these words, a small crowd gathered around Serena.

"You live in a house?" A boy with a straw hat asked."You can have all the fish you want!"

"Shut up Luffy!" A blond said and smacked the boy on the head."My name is Sanji and I feel blessed to meet you!"

"Law told us that you live in the mansion." A redhead asked."How is it?"

Serena spent about an hour telling them about the house life. The strays gasped in awe every time she mentioned things like beds, servants, pretty clothes. She also noticed that she was the only one wearing a collar and that her new friends found it fascinating. At some point, the house cat found out that were jealous of her life.

But she was jealous of their lives as well. Running free in the streets, eating whatever you liked, doing whatever you wished. She was just too kind and cowardice to run away, despite how much she wished she could.

Morning was close and it was time for her to return to her prison. Law offered to escort her back safely, although he hated to do it. They had a great time, sure, but they could have a great _life_ together. As he was softly holding her fragile hand, he could imagine holding it forever. Unable to hold it back, he pulled her close to his body and locked their lips together. She didn't fight to get away from him, how could she go away from the only thing she had dreamed in her entire life?

"I think you should go home." Law whispered against her divine lips. Unknowingly how, they had already reached her window.

She jumped on the window and turned to look at him."Thank you for everything."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"What a cute little couple we have here..."

"M-Master?" Law couldn't see her but he could hear, he could feel the fear in her voice. And he didn't like it at all.

The tall man moved from the shadows of her room, his trademark devilish grin decorating his face."How many times do I have to tell you that you are not allowed to go outside?"

"Trafalgar run!" He didn't wait to hear a second time. He ran like hell, surprised and mad at his sudden timidity. But he wasn't strong enough to hear her muffled cries, the mere image made him drop to his knees. He had to do something and he had to do it soon.

* * *

Days passed, and as days became weeks and weeks turned into months, snow started falling over the Archipelago but there was no sign of her beloved Trafalgar. Sitting on the window had become one of her favorite habits since there was nothing else to do but hope for his return. To prevent her from escaping, Doflamingo had Vergo seal her window and put a maximum security door in her room. Such unnecessary

actions.

Serena was sitting on her favorite spot, reading a book called "_Medieval Science: Intelligence or Witchcaft?"_ and unwillingly gazing outside every now and then, a stupid habit she had adopted while waiting for Law. The snow looked so beautiful under the pale moonlight as the frosty flakes danced their way to the ground. It was a quiet night.

"Psst, Serena-ya."

_No fucking way..._

She glued her face to the window and saw him, standing as always below her window. Snow was priming his raven hair. He had missed his attractive face so much."Trafalgar? What are you doing here?"

"I'm leaving tonight and I want you to come with me."

"I want to come but I can't." She knocked the glass and it made a thumping sound."I can't break this bloody glass!"

His eyes gleamed dangerously as he jumped on the ledge of the window._Just what are you planning?_ She had predicted a variety of things that Law could, but breaking the window with his bare hands was definitely not one of them.

Blood was dripping from his tattooed hands where a big cut was visible."Come with me now!" He yelled, his voice audible despite the alarm's shrieking.

They were coming, he was coming. She could hear the buttons on the control panel being punched, angry growls and swearing. "Quickly!"

"I..."

The door flung open and the flamboyant man was standing on the doorstep, pure rage displayed on his usually grinning face."Get your fucking paws of her!"

She was dizzy as hell but despite her blurry senses, she managed to grab Law's hand and jump down, not caring how they would land. But of course, cats land on their feet, despite the height the had jumped from. Never letting go of his hand, they both started running in the snowy streets, the yelling and screaming fading from their ears.

"We're gonna go North. I have a family there." Law explained after they reached a secured area.

"We?"

He held her chin up with his index fingers. He could help but admire the delicious blush on her cheeks. He softly brushed his lips over hers."We are free."

Upon hearing these words, she burst into tears and fell into his arms, kissing every part of flesh she could find. If that was the prize for risking his life, it was so worth it.

* * *

**Hi! So yeah, this was inspired by the 'Ah, it's a wonderful cat's life' by Gumi and Len (gotta love Vocaloid). I love the song, it's so cheerful and funny. Right...I'll shut up now.**


End file.
